Commerce Ministry Act
Drafted by: Quirina Co-drafted by: Nationalist Eminral Republic, New Israelia, Regnum Dominae, Geilinor, Mishmahig, The Zeonic States, Evraim, Glasgia, Fulflood, Yanalia Sponsored by: Geadland The Senate of the Commonwealth of Aurentina; WHEREAS, businesses have their own rules and regulations and remains uncontrolled by the NSG Government. WHEREAS, there is no existing government agency to protect the boundary between businesses and government institutions. OBSERVING that there are less or no regulations of the government concerning the rights and welfare of business institutions. REALIZING that businesses must not be overrun nor be accounted as one of the agencies of the government. PROPOSES that this new Ministry shall be called the "Ministry of Commerce". MANDATES that this Ministry must be created to solidify the aim in placing boundaries and bridges between businesses and the government. MANDATES that this Ministry shall be the open ground between the two aforementioned institutions. MANDATES that this Ministry shall forward the rights and welfare of both the workers and employees, the businesses and the government. MANDATES that the Ministry will work under the following responsibilities: 1.) The welfare and protection of the consumers 2.) The quality of the products being manufactured by the businesses for the consumers 3.) The welfare and rights of the workers and employees for the businesses' sufficient manpower 4.) The cultural and social barrier between the businesses and the government 5.) The gate-keeping of the Ministry in its inert aim to separate the businesses and the government in the state's political affairs 6.) The cooperation between the businesses and the Government through the Ministry of Commerce. 7.) The assurance of the Ministry that such responsibilities are done efficiently and effectively to avoid future problems such as corporatocracies, privatization and business-government rivalries. MANDATES that the Ministry shall uphold impartial and unbiased service for the NSG in order for the responsibilities to be done in its maximum extent of effectivity. MANDATES that the Ministry shall spearhead all economic activities by encouraging friendly foreign nations and states to initiate trade and communication with us and helping to facilitate investment in the country. GRANTING that the workers' rights must be also upheld by the Ministry with importance and concern through the following privileges and bounds: 1.) Workers shall be given minimum wage per hour they work. Minimum wage for both private and public sector workers will be $15/hr. 2.) Overtime pay shall be paid as well. 3.) Workers may have a maximum workload of 8 hours a day, 5 days a week of work (for full-time workers) unless the employee agrees to have an extra/overtime. 4.) Workers shall be guaranteed 2 weeks of paid vacation 5.) Employers are responsible for the safety and security of the workplace. 6.) All government benefits established at the time being this Act is passed shall be granted to the workers' side of compensation. And these include health discounts, insurances, loan programs and the like. 7.) Worker unions, associations, and cooperatives are freely to be formed/established. However, businesses can also be free to recognize or deny recognition of such groups, depending on the working environment of the establishment, but shall have no right to deny their workers of their duly given rights. PROHIBITS the businesses to influence government decision-making processes and related affairs of the State. ESTABLISHES the Ministry of Commerce to be in charge of checking the bounds between businesses and the State, the freedom of the free market from government involvement and control, the assurance and feasibility of service for the rights and welfare of the workers and the efficiency of economic improvement through the Ministry of Commerce.